The traditional way of folding and pressing a binding or ruffle is shown in FIG. 10 of the drawings whereby a first portion of a strip of cloth is first folded by hand and then this folded portion is pressed on an ironing board. Then a second portion of the strip of cloth is folded and then pressed just like the first portion until the entire strip of cloth is folded and pressed. This manual folding and pressing process is a difficult, slow and tedious process.
Attempts have been made to pull a funnel-like member over a strip of cloth, to fold the cloth and then to press the strip of cloth. Such attempts and devices do not hold cloth down onto the ironing board so the pressing is not as precise as is desired. Also, to perform this process, a user must buy and use different sizes for different widths of binding cloth. This is a problem also because these devices are available only in standard sizes and it is sometimes desired to fold non-standard sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need in this industry to have methods and devices for solving the aforementioned problems.